


Power Crisis

by seekingferret



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: There is poison in the well.





	Power Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



Alternate viewing link: http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/seekingferret/clips/power-crisis/view 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morbane, Sisabet, TheDevilChicken, Thirdblindmouse, and Ghost-Lingering.


End file.
